


Remember me

by Buggybboi3



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggybboi3/pseuds/Buggybboi3
Summary: "I thought that, a familiar face crossed my path that very second; You were nothing but a fairy, a dream from a happy place now back to haunt me".
Relationships: Agni & Soma Asman Kadar, Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s), Claude Faustus & Original Female Character(s), Elizabeth Midford & Ciel Phantomhive, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford, Soma Asman Kadar & Ciel Phantomhive, Soma Asman Kadar & Original Female Character(s)





	Remember me

* * *

**_"Once, a very long time ago i had these dreams".  
"My dream's was about me and this friend I made"._ **

I staple my thoughts onto the pice of paper.  
A month ago my life had been normal, filled with boring days of going to school, doing homework and just being a stupid child who knew nothing.

**_"He lived in this very large and old-looking castle deep in the forest with his family".  
"He had a mother, a father and a big brother who looked just like him"._ **

_**"But the two couldn't be more different".**   
**"The friend I made never went out, he'd longingly look out into the large garden where he was too sick to go".** _

I pause and think again before spelling the next row of letters.  
 ** _"I'd show up and play with him and go away when his family came back"._**

**_"When I turned 10 it stopped":_**  
I stopped dreaming about that boy and always had him in the back of my head even years later.

  
\-------"....... And now I'm here in person".

  
While browsing books at the city library i got to the forbidden shelf.  
  
That shelf for teens but where teens never ventured in fear to be labeled "Geek" or "Weeb" in my school those words were still profanities you'd rather suffer death than be known by. (And I'm not even being dramatic about it).

At the very least I remember going up to it and picking a few books labeled Comics/Manga.  
There wasn't much on it but I did find something familiar (Only thing is, I have never read these types of books before). But the boy in the book had the same name and same eyes.

"Just like _THAT_ person..."  
My heart begun beating quickly, something about this book made the memories about my many dreams resurface.  
  


"......why, this is the first time i've even picked up this book, so just how?"  
It was a mixture of fear and curiosity.

I dropped the book and quickly left for the buss like the book had burnt my skin.  
But the thought wormed inside my head that night and it was impossible to sleep. "Oh crap!" I gave in and snuck over to my laptop.

"Just what is this funny feeling in my gut?"   
I boot the laptop and log in. 

"I feel like I'm making a huge mistake".

What I read that night.  
What I skim through and what I watch and find out... each new pice of information is another stripe of terror in my heart.  
"This can't be real"

I go back to bed but don't sleep.  
I filter everything in my mind and decide to sleep on it, _I must be overreacting.... I must be fabricating everything._

"It's definitely no real".  
 _I can't have dreamt about a fictional character through my whole childhood, I'd known nothing about until tonight! it's absurd!_


End file.
